


Reconciliación

by TabrisXX



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BFSmutWeek, BananaFishSmutWeek, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Het Relationship, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fingerfucking, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, M/M, Oral Sex, Partying, Porn With Plot, Post-Divorce, Public Sex, Reconciliation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Luego de unos años de haberse divorciado en muy malos términos, Max y Jessica tuvieron que dejar de lado sus diferencias por unos instantes para cuidar juntos de su pequeño hijo que cayó  gravemente enfermo. Durante aquel reencuentro y convivencia, ambos pudieron notar que no todo había muerto entre ellos. Una posterior salida fue el detonante para que los ex esposos reconsideren sus posturas.---BF Smut Week. Día #4: Sexo en público.





	Reconciliación

Fueron semanas sumamente tensas y preocupantes. El pequeño Michael estuvo hospitalizado por un grave caso de meningitis y Jessica, su preocupada madre, no tuvo más opción que llamar a Max. El pronóstico de los médicos no era nada alentador y el niño parecía no mejorar con el tratamiento al que fue sometido.

Max casi tuvo una crisis nerviosa en su lugar de trabajo cuando recibió la llamada de su ex esposa, informándole sobre el estado del infante. El hombre se presentó en el lugar tan pronto como pudo, sus amigos Ibe Shunichi y Charlie se pusieron de acuerdo para acompañarlo en caso de cualquier eventualidad que pudiera presentarse, además sabían que Max y Jessica no tardarían en ponerse a pelear.

En cuanto Jessica vio a Max corrió hacia él y se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente. El hombre la abrazó aferrándose a ella y antes que hacer reclamos y pedirle explicaciones sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo, se dedicó a consolarla y tranquilizarla. A cierta distancia, Ibe y Charlie se miraban entre sí bastante extrañados ante tan atípica escena. Ambos eran amigos de la ex pareja y sabían que tras el divorcio, las cosas parecían haber empeorado entre ellos.

Al recobrar cierta calma, miró a su ex esposo, quien también estaba con los ojos llorosos, le reconfortaba contar con su presencia. Michael era la adoración de su padre -y de su madre, por supuesto- aunque en esos momentos, ambos se sentían impotentes por no poder nada más que esperar y rogar al cielo para que el niño evolucionara de manera favorable.

Jessica puso al tanto a Max y sus amigos sobre la situación de Michael, también les agradeció por ir a hacerle compañía ya que estuvo muy sola y desesperada. Los hombres permanecieron con ella por varias horas hasta que finalmente Ibe y Charlie tuvieron que marcharse. La mujer pensó que Max también se iría pero no fue así, él no pensaba moverse del hospital hasta que dieran de alta a su hijo.

Las circunstancias hicieron que los ex esposos dejaran de lado sus diferencias y se unieran para darse mutuo apoyo. Un par de días después, la pareja recibió la repentina e inesperada visita de Ash y Eiji, quienes al enterarse del caso fueron a acompañarlos también y brindarles apoyo moral. Ellos, al igual que Ibe y Charlie, se sorprendieron al ver a Max y Jessica tan cercanos y sosegados uno con el otro.

—¡Vaya, vaya! -exclamó Ash con un tonito de burla- ¿Así que el viejo y la vieja firmaron el tratado de paz?

—Mmm...era de esperarse teniendo al hijo tan enfermo -replicó Eiji- Pero sí es raro no verlos peleando como siempre.

—A mí se me hace que pronto nos darán la noticia.

—¿Qué noticia?

—Solo espera y verás -una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en los labios del rubio- ¿Sabes, Eiji? Ahora que veo a esos dos así, tan preocupados y pendientes de su hijo, me siento un poco mal por lo que les dije aquella vez.

—¿Te refieres a...--?

—Sí -lo interrumpió- Cuando dije que todos los padres son una basura. Estaba furioso y hablé basado en mi propia experiencia pero ahora me doy cuenta de que también existen buenos padres como ellos, aman tanto a su hijo que son capaces de dejar de lado sus cuestiones personales.

—Es verdad -refirió el japonés- Si yo tuviera un hijo posiblemente haría lo mismo.

—¿Quieres tener hijos, Eiji? -Ash lo observó expectante, bastante sorprendido por lo que el otro acababa de expresar-

—¿¡Eh!? -al caer en la cuenta sobre lo que había dicho, Okumura quedó completamente sonrojado- No...bueno...no sé...solo lo decía de manera hipotética.

Ash sonrió, le causaba mucha ternura ver a Eiji de ese modo cuando se ponía nervioso y no sabía qué decir cómo reaccionar sin enredarse más. El rubio amaba demasiado cada gesto de ese chico, incluso por su mente pasó la fugaz idea de ellos dos juntos en un futuro adoptando a un niño y criándolo en un hogar donde solo recibiría amor, claro que no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto.

\---

Por fortuna, el pequeño Michael empezó a mejorar con el correr de los días, dejando a sus padres aliviados y más tranquilos. Los médicos se mostraron optimistas y confiados en que pronto estaría restablecido y podría ir a casa.

Habían trasladado al niño a una sala común donde quedó internado aunque bajo observación. Michael estaba más que feliz al tener a su papá con él y Jessica se sentía conmovida al ver todo aquello. Max pudo haber sido un completo desastre como esposo pero como padre era increíble y amaba incondicionalmente a su hijo.

—¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros cuando salga del hospital?

—No lo creo, hijo -respondió Max- Pero prometo ir a verte sin falta todos los días.

—No le hagas falsas promesas al niño, Max -inquirió Jessica, quien cruzada de brazos observaba todo a poca distancia-

—¡No son falsas promesas! -replicó el hombre, molesto al creer que su ex mujer buscaba reñir con él-

—No irás a visitarlo todos los días -aseveró ella- Vas a quedarte con él en casa.

—¿¡En verdad!? -exclamaron padre e hijo al unísono, sorprendidos ante las palabras de la mujer-

—Sí. Cuando den de alta a Michael, iremos todos juntos. Aunque habrá que ordenar la habitación de huéspedes -murmuró y Max entendió muy bien a lo que se refería-

Así fue que en menos de una semana, Michael abandonó el hospital y pudo volver a su hogar con sus padres. Se sentía por demás feliz al tenerlos de nuevo juntos, cuidando afanosamente de él. Los médicos indicaron que el infante debía guardar reposo aún en la casa por varios días antes de poder reincorporarse a la escuela.

En ese tiempo, Eiji se ofreció gentilmente a cuidar del chico ya que tanto Jessica como Max debían regresar a sus respectivos trabajos luego de tantos días de ausencia. Cuando Ash se enteró de aquello, decidió ir a acompañar al japonés; después de todo, Michael le caía muy bien y se llevaban estupendo.

—Se durmió -comentó Okumura, refiriéndose al niño, mientras terminar de bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con Ash, quien leía un libro en la sala-

—Hoy estuvo con mucha energía -añadió el rubio- Al parecer ya está completamente bien.

—Sí, aunque me dijo que se siente triste -Eiji tomó asiento al lado del otro, se veía algo apesadumbrado-

—Es porque no quiere volver aún a la escuela, ¿cierto?

Eiji negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Es porque Max tendrá que irse de aquí muy pronto y Michael lo sabe. No quiere que su padre se marche, está muy feliz teniéndolo a su lado.

—¿Mmm? -Ash lucía extrañado- ¿Entonces la vieja no lo perdonó al final?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Creí que esos dos volvieron finalmente.

—Claro que no. Max duerme en la habitación de huéspedes y según pude notar, ya comenzaron a pelear de nuevo.

—Ya veo, entonces mis impresiones no estuvieron acertadas. Al parecer nuestros días como niñeros también terminarán.

—¿"Nuestros"? Tú no hiciste gran cosa que digamos como para autodenominarte niñero.

—¿Cómo qué no? ¡¡¡Vine a darte apoyo con mi presencia!!! ¿Y así es cómo me agradeces? -Ash se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto de disgusto, claro que en son de broma- Eiji, estás perdiendo tus corteses modales importados de Japón.

—Eso debe ser por juntarme contigo y con los chicos.

—Con razón Ibe decía que éramos mala influencia para ti.

\---

Eiji sonrió al recordar eso, era verdad que al principio Ibe-san sentía ciertos recelos de Aslan y su grupo de amigos respecto al modo en que estos pudieran influir sobre el joven japonés. Pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que ambos eran tal para cual y que lo mejor que les pudo pasar fue conocerse.

—Oye, ¿no creen que los viejos ya se demoraron mucho? -preguntó Ash mientras verificaba la hora en su teléfono celular-

—Es verdad. Ya deberían estar aquí hace una hora.

—Espera, voy a escribir a Max. Espero no les haya sucedido algo por ahí.

Ash tomó su celular y no hizo falta que escribiera ningún mensaje. El mismo Max se le adelantó para ponerle al tanto sobre los repentinos planes que surgieron. El rubio no pudo contener la risa, dejando a Eiji todo desconcertado.

—Jajajajajajajajajaja -volvió la vista a la pantalla del móvil- ¡Vaya ridiculez! Reunión de ancianos un viernes por la noche. Esta cosas deberían dejarnos a nosotros que somos jóvenes pero no, ellos se largan de fiesta y nos dejan a cargo del mocoso.

—¿Fiesta? -el japonés seguía sin entender lo que estaba pasando, a lo que el otro le pasó su celular para que lo comprobara por sí mismo-

"Charlie y Nadia nos invitaron a salir y no pudimos rehusarnos. Por favor, cuiden de Michael esta noche y no nos esperen despiertos, es probable que lleguemos tarde."

A ese mensaje iba adjunta una selfie donde aparecían Max al lado de Jessica, también estaba Nadia Wong junto con su novio, el policía Charlie Dickinson y los acompañaba Shunichi Ibe. Parecía que estaban en un club nocturno.

—Eso parece una salida de parejas, ¿o no? Bueno, no lo sé -se respondió a sí mismo- Ibe-san también está allí y va solo. Dudo que se ligue a alguna chica, no es de frecuentar ese tipo de lugares.

—Mmm...bueno, dejemos a los viejos divertirse hoy.

"De acuerdo, nosotros cuidaremos bien de Michael en lo que ustedes se divierten. ¡Ah! y no vuelvas por aquí sin haber fijado la fecha de tu nueva boda con esa vieja. ¡Adiós!"

Aslan envió ese mensaje y dejó el celular a un lado para después tumbarse sobre las piernas de Eiji, sonriendo por lo que había escrito.

—¿Algunas vez has pensado en ser un padrino de bodas? -preguntó el rubio-

—No, jamás.

—¿Te gustaría serlo?

—¿Quién va a casarse? -preguntó el mayor, últimamente Ash parecía decir cosas extrañas-

—Yo -contestó el otro conteniendo la risa-

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que te vas a casar?

—Bueno, todavía no. Más adelante cuando me anime a declararme a la persona que me gusta y me diga que sí acepta mi propuesta de matrimonio.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te gusta alguien? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? -Eiji parecía molesto y decepcionado-

—Claro que confío en ti.

—¿Quién es esa persona?

—Adivina.

—Mmm...¿cómo es?

—Tiene cabellos y ojos oscuros, es amable, inocente, un poco torpe, tiene la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo y unas piernas muy cómodas.

—No tengo idea, no conozco a ninguna chica así en tu entorno.

—Te la presentaré en otro momento. Ahora estoy sintiendo mucho sueño.

—¡Ah no! Me vas a decir ahora mismo de quién se trata. ¡Ash...te estoy hablando! No te atrevas a dormirte y dejarme con la duda.

—Buenas noches, Eiji.

—¡Me las pagarás! -bufó el mayor, conteniendo las ganas de darle un golpe o empujarlo, debido a su molestia ni se había dado cuenta que el otro se estaba refiriendo a él-

\---

Contra todo pronóstico y lo que Eiji supuso, Ibe-san si consiguió pareja esa noche en aquella fiesta. Sus amigos quedaron con la boca abierta al verlo en la pista bailando con una hermosa señorita que se le acercó minutos antes a invitarlo.

Por otro lado, Charlie y Nadia parecían estar muy compenetrados en lo suyo. El policía se mostraba muy cariñoso con su pareja, la abrazaba de lado y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, sin importarle demasiado la presencia de Max y Jessica que estaban justo ahí al lado en la misma mesa.

Los ex esposos observaban de reojo a sus amigos y se sentían un tanto incómodos allí, como si estuvieran sobrando y los demás quisieran algo de privacidad. El ambiente se oscureció un poco llegada cierta hora, la lumínica general se redujo para dar paso al juego de luces intermitentes al ritmo de la música. El DJ alternaba de manera oportuna canciones modernas y clásicas, de pronto sonaba alguna balada rockera.

—Dios...iré por una bebida -dijo Jessica rodando los ojos justo cuando inició el clásico "Careless Whisper" de George Michael, tuvo el impulso de huir cuanto antes pues esa canción era demasiado significativa y removía muchos recuerdos que intentó enterrar por años, con esa canción Max la había besado por primera vez, justamente en una fiesta similar-

—Voy contigo -inquirió el hombre y se dispuso a acompañarla sin darle chance a protestas- No me quedaré a hacer mal trío aquí.

—Como quieras.

La mujer caminó con prisa yendo directo hacia la barra, intentaba perder de vista su ex esposo. No quería que él le mencionara absolutamente nada sobre el tema en ese instante pero le fue imposible escapar, la cantidad de gente le impedía transitar con libertad y eso fue aprovechado por Max para detenerla tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia él.

—Jessica...espera...

—¡Déjame! -ella intentó soltarse del agarre pero él no la dejó-

—¿Recuerdas esta canción? -preguntó Max y sin más la tomó del rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a verlo y acercándose más a ella- La recuerdas, ¿cierto? Estabas tan hermosa esa noche, así como ahora.

—Max, basta -ella se negaba rotundamente a levantar la mirada y hacer contacto visual con el otro, sabía que caería rendida, después de todo, su ex esposo seguía siendo guapo y atractivo a sus ojos- Deja de decir tonterías.

—Mírame -pidió él- Mírame como aquella vez.

Sentía que le temblaban los labios mientras se veía invadida por la nostalgia de aquellos años, cuando ambos eran unos adolescentes y se estaban involucrando en una inolvidable aventura amorosa. Al final, acabó cediendo y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Max. Cuando alcanzaron a darse cuenta, sus frentes estaban unidas y sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí.

Se sentían tan atraídos el uno al otro que podían percibir a la perfección todo el deseo y la pasión que volvía a despertar entre ambos, renaciendo de una manera brutal y abrasiva. Max ya no tuvo paciencia y aún sabiendo el riesgo que corría, se atrevió a tomar los labios de su ex mujer, frenético, impetuoso, eufórico. Hacía tiempo tenía ganas de volverla a besar de ese modo.

El hombre creyó que Jessica lo iría a empujar, rechazándolo y golpeándolo ofendida frente a todos los ahí presentes, sin embargo, ella misma lo rodeó por el cuello y correspondió a su beso de un modo ardiente y pasional. Apoyando su cuerpo contra el suyo, ansiosa por ser tocada por el único hombre que seguía despertando su lado más libidinoso.

Ambos tenían claro que ya no eran unos adolescentes pero en ese momento, se sentían como si lo fueran. Estaban recreando la misma escena de años atrás, compartiendo un beso profundo y apasionado. Las manos de Max descendieron por la cintura de Jessica con lentitud, yendo hacia sus caderas y terminando de forma indiscreta hasta su trasero, apretándola contra él, dejándola sentir su ya despierta erección.

—Sigues siendo un maldito pervertido -susurró ella, quebrando el beso aunque sus labios todavía permanecían enfrentados-

—Y tú sigues siendo tan ardiente -respondió él-

—Es tu culpa. Ahora tendrás que hacer algo más que solo besarme.

Max sonrió con un dejo de perversión al ver un interesante rincón oscuro en las cercanías y enseguida se le ocurrió darle un muy buen uso. Tomó a Jessica de la mano y se la llevó hacia ahí de manera disimulada, ella se dejó llevar confiando ciegamente en su ex esposo.

El hombre la apoyó contra una pared y volvió a besarla con todo su característico entusiasmo. En medio de aquello, las manos de Max llegaron hasta los suaves y carnosos muslos de la rubia y no dudó en acariciarlos. Agradeció el hecho de que ella llevara puesta una falda corta, ya que le facilitaría bastante lo que tenía en mente.

—Mmm...Max... -murmuró ella al sentir esas fuertes manos, mientras una levantaba su falda y la otra se dirigía hacia su intimidad-

—¡Sí que estás ansiosa, cariño! -le susurró al oído con una voz que la hizo estremecer-

—Shhh...sigue...

Solo bastó un poco más para que la osada mano del hombre llegara hasta la ropa interior de su ex esposa, con dos de sus dedos la removió hacia un lado y percibió sensación de cálida humedad producida por los fluidos femeninos, que evidenciaba toda la excitación que llevaba ella para entonces.

Jessica separó sus piernas con gentileza para dar al otro vía libre mientras reanudaban la tanda de besos efusivos. Lo dedos de Max se deslizaron en el sexo ajeno, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a donde quería. La dama gimoteaba aferrada a su contrario al sentir como él introducía sus dedos índice y medio en su intimidad, procediendo a moverlos con rapidez casi de manera inmediata.

Estaban tan inmiscuidos en lo suyo que les dejó de importar que alguien pudiera percatarse de las libidinosas y exhibicionistas acciones que llevaban a cabo. Max acabó acoplando otro de sus dedos y procedió a follarla de esa manera, fuerte y fogosa.

—¡Espera! -pidió ella, intentando detenerlo antes que su orgasmo llegara- Vamos al baño ahora.

Max se encargó de cumplir ese pedido y se encaminó con la mujer hacia los sanitarios con prisa. Ninguno de ellos notó que a lo lejos tanto Ibe-san y la muchacha que lo acompañaba en su mesa, como también Charlie y Nadia los vieron pasar raudamente tomados de la mano en una ligera actitud sospechosa.

—Algo me dice que ahí ya hubo reconciliación -mencionó Nadia-

Los demás la miraron extrañados. Ambos hombres sabían que Max nunca dejó de querer a su ex esposa a pesar de las grandes diferencias existentes, pero una reconciliación parecía ser algo imposible e impensable pero con lo que acababan de ver ya no estaban tan seguros.

Lo que ellos no imaginaban era que Jessica y Max ya estaban a esas alturas en algo más intenso e interesante. Entraron al baño de mujeres haciendo caso omiso a las personas que se hallaban allí y se encerraron en unos de los cubículos. Ignoraron por completo los comentarios obscenos de quienes los vieron antes, después de todo era algo bastante normal ver a calientes parejas usando los baños como improvisados cuartos de motel.

Para entonces, Max tenía el pantalón junto con la ropa interior bajados hasta las rodillas, exhibiendo su falo ante el rostro de Jessica, quien se había puesto en cuclillas y no esperó más para tomarlo en su boca tanto como le fue posible, sosteniéndose de las piernas del hombre para no perder el equilibrio.

—¡Dios...ngh...mmm...ahhhh...Jess...! -Max no podía controlarse, la observaba desde arriba completamente excitado al verla de esa manera, siempre había sido buena en eso y después de tanto tiempo, era un placer indescriptible estar en su boca-

La hermosa rubia parecía disfrutar con cada fuerte succión que daba al pene de su ex esposo, intentaba engullírselo entero aunque le costaba trabajo y esa mezcla entre pre-semen y saliva escapaba por las comisura de sus labios.

Cuando Max sintió que estaba muy cerca de venirse, la detuvo, no quería hacerlo en su boca. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y se besaron casi con violencia, la excitación de ambos estaba a tope y no pensaban parar aún. El hombre levantó la falda de Jessica y con rapidez le bajó las bragas hasta que estas cayeron indefectiblemente hasta los tobillos de ella, quien se ingenió para quitárselas por completo.

—¡Fóllame, Max! -pidió la mujer con un tono exigente, estaba desesperada por recibirlo ya-

Él consideró que debía atender ya mismo a esa demanda. La puso contra una pared y levantó la pierna izquierda de su ex esposa para colocarse entre ellas más cómodamente, tomó su pene y sin más preámbulos la penetró con fuerza, enterrando por completo su virilidad en el húmedo interior femenino, arrancando a Jessica un sonoro gemido y haciéndola estremecer.

La atractiva mujer sonrió. Eso era lo que tanto había estado deseando, volver a ser sexualmente poseída por aquel con el que compartió su cama durante años, convencida de que era el único que sabía cómo satisfacerla y hacerla gozar de un modo desinhibido y sin complejos. Aferrándose al fornido cuerpo, mecía sus caderas en vaivén, sintiendo su vagina contraerse y dilatarse ante cada embestida profunda, escuchando los exquisitos jadeos de Max y viendo la lujuria dibujada en sus ojos.

Jessica quería gritar, presa de tanto placer pero en vez de eso, prefirió volver a devorar la boca de ahora amante. A ella todavía le quedaba un poco de cordura, a pesar del morbo que le generaba estar en ese lugar tan reducido y caluroso, sabiendo que detrás de la puerta había gente que iba y venía y los podrían escuchar en esa situación tan impúdica. Ni siquiera cuando adolescentes se animaron a tanto, la experiencia era gratificante.

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhhh...voy a...--!!! -susurró Max, no muy seguro de lo que debía hacer llegado a ese punto-

—Córrete en mí -pidió ella- No me importa que lo hagas.

—Pero...--

—¡Hazlo!

Max no pudo seguir conteniendo su orgasmo y descargó por completo en el interior ajeno, dejándola llena de su cálida esencia, respirando agitado, viéndola con esa expresión libidinosa que adoraba mientras la llevaba al éxtasis. Los besos se reanudaron aunque iban reduciéndose en intensidad. 

Estuvieron allí sin tener noción del tiempo trascurrido y sin cuestionarse absolutamente nada. La noche no iba a terminar allí para ellos, quedaron con ganas de mucho más y acordaron que saliendo del club, irían a un motel a continuar lo que habían reiniciado.

Tras acomodarse la ropa y dejar aquel baño público, volvieron a la mesa junto a sus amigos y lo hicieron tomados de la mano. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para los demás y por las expresiones de los ex esposos, todos notaron que "algo" había pasado allí.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó Ibe-san viéndolos con complicidad-

—Bueno, ustedes saben que muchas veces dije que no volvería a casarme jamás -explicó Max ráscandose la nuca y sonriendo como un tonto- Pero creo que lo podría reconsiderar.

—¿¡Qué!? -exclamaron los demás al mismo-

—Sigo amando a este idiota -añadió Jessica, admitiendo por fin su verdad- Si me lo pide, volvería a ser su esposa.

Max la tomó por la cintura, rodéandola por detrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Claro que se lo pediría, también la seguía amando y quería volver a unir su vida a la de esa mujer que comprobó lo continuaba enloqueciendo por completo.

—¿Ven cómo sí tuve razón? -expresó Nadia- ¡Les dije que este par se había reconciliado!

—¡Enhorabuena! -Charlie no podía creerlo, por años pensó que las diferencias entre Max y Jessica eran irreconciliables pero ahora los veía tan enamorados y felices- Michael será el que más feliz se pondrá con esta noticia.

\---

Al otro día, cerca de las 9 de la mañana. Max y Jessica volvieron a casa, tenían un semblante terrible, lo cual era de esperarse tras haber estado la noche entera prácticamente sin dormir. Se encontraron con su pequeño hijo en el comedor, que desayunaba en compañía de Ash y Eiji.

Si bien Michael no entendió lo que estaba pasando y por qué sus padres llegaban a esa hora y de esa manera, permaneció en silencio y no preguntó nada. Sin embargo, los otros dos chicos lo supieron a la perfección.

—Bonitas horas de llegar -dijo Aslan en voz alta- Ustedes dos no tienen vergüenza.

—Perdón -contestó Jessica- Se nos pasó un poco hora.

—Michael, ve a lavarte los dientes y a cambiarte de ropa -pidió Eiji- Ash y yo te llevaremos luego a pasear.

—Mmm...van a hablar cosas de adultos, ya lo sé -replicó el niño y se marchó de allí sin protestar-

Cuando Michael se marchó, Ash y Eiji quedaron viendo a la pareja y esperando una explicación.

—Gracias por cuidar de Michael -dijo ella- Nosotros estuvimos...--

—Follando por ahí hasta estas horas.

—¡¡¡Ash!!! -Eiji se sintió avergonzado al escucharlo-

—Eso estaban haciendo, ¿verdad? Hasta que recordaron que nosotros estábamos aquí como padres responsables y dedicados.

—De acuerdo, no lo vamos a negar -confesó Max- Nos reconciliamos y pensamos intentarlo de nuevo.

—¡Se ve que sí!

—¡Felicitaciones! -Eiji sonrió, sintiéndose genuinamente feliz por ellos-

—Bueno, Eiji, esto quiere decir vamos a tener muchas noches más como padres postizos de Michael. Este par de viejos reconciliados están como animales en celo. Así que creo que es hora de que hablemos sobre nuestros honorarios...eso sí, cuando vayan de luna de miel, les cobraremos el triple.

—No sé cómo todavía te echo a patadas de mi casa, chiquillo impertinente -refutó Jessica- Pero está bien, por mí no hay problema aunque, ¿podemos hablar de eso más tarde? Me muero de sueño.

—Sí, yo también -añadió Max-

—Bien, no te preocupes Jessica. Nos quedaremos con el niño todo el fin de semana si gustan.

—Gracias, Eiji. Eres tan lindo y amable, ojalá todos los jóvenes hoy en día fueran como tú.

—Ve a dormir, vieja. Dale a Max un respiro, no querrás matarlo de un infarto antes de sus segundas nupcias por sobreexigirle tanto.

Eiji estaba rojo hasta las orejas escuchando la plática cargada de ironía y doble sentido. No se atrevió a intervenir para nada pero estaba contento por todos aquellos acontecimientos. Cuando Michael volvió con ellos, se veía confundido.

—¿Ustedes saben por qué mi papá fue a la habitación de mi mamá? ¿Acaso se arreglaron?

—Dijiste que querías juntos a tus padres de nuevo, ¿verdad? -respondió Eiji- Es probable que tu deseo se cumpla. Ellos hablarán contigo después.

El rostro del niño se iluminó al recibir dicha noticia.

—¿Quieres tener hermanos, Michael? -preguntó Ash-

—La verdad sí me gustaría.

—Es probable que tu deseo se cumpla -dijo el rubio repitiendo las palabras de Eiji-

—¡¡¡Ash!!! -el japonés volvió a alarmarse y a llamarle la atención-

—Tranquilo, Eiji. No soy tan irresponsable como crees para dar más información.

—Oigan, ¿ustedes dos son esposos?

—¿¡Qué!? -los dos quedaron estupefactos y miraron al niño-

—Parece que están casados. ¿Lo están?

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! Somos amigos -explicó Eiji, otra vez el rubor volvía a su rostro-

—Entonces deberían hacerse novios.

—¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó Ash, intrigado ante las apreciaciones de Michael-

—No lo sé, creo que hacen una bonita pareja y se llevan bien. Ojalá mis padres se llevaran así. En serio, piénsenlo, me gustaría que se hicieran novios y luego esposos.

—Eeeehhh...bueno, ya, mejor vámonos que se nos hace tarde -interrumpió el japonés, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y se sentía terriblemente incómodo, no porque le desagradara sino porque Ash no le quitaba los ojos de encima para ver sus reacciones-

—A mí también me gustaría mucho que eso pasara -susurró el rubio y fue tras los otros dos; ese niño le alegró el resto del día por completo-

**FIN**


End file.
